


污水厂脑洞18

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [17]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 污水处理厂级别的脑洞，特别糟糕，特别脏，特别雷。包括但不限于：JXB48兄弟搞百合，GHY48双飞JXB48，BDSM，DOM/SUB，ABO，不带侮辱意味的侮辱性称呼/行为。看完了警告继续往下看被雷到的不要骂我，骂自己去。





	污水厂脑洞18

全员女装。

金威廉宝贝应该穿萝裙，不是各种印花各种柄，就是白色欧根纱不知道多少层，像是灰姑娘电影里的裙子一样的那种。  
要穿束腰，鲸骨的还是钢骨的呢？  
圆头小皮鞋。  
白头发。全身白白的。  
要有choker。一条木耳边白蕾丝，下面垂着珍珠。  
还要有白手袖，本来是要白手套的，金威廉嫌戴手套按键不方便。  
啊，没错，这其实是给直播粉丝的女装福利。  
——电子竞技选手的副业是女装大佬难道不是正常操作吗？  
珊瑚粉或者珊瑚橘的口红，特别提气色，又特别少女，而且威廉白啊，涂上一点都不荧光。  
“主播别开口，让我撸一发。”  
直播完了之后，就是给陈斌的福利。  
因为束腰比较硬，躺着不舒服，只能骑乘或者趴着。  
直接撕开连裤的白丝——是那种经线是水晶闪丝的，会blingbling的感觉，从外表看完全是穿着得体，但是裙子下面已经被扯开了，小穴吃掉了大肉棒。  
是从后面束带的小裙子，威廉自己解不开，只能隔着衣服摸自己的胸。小小的乳尖已经硬起来了，能摸到一块弹弹的肉。陈斌觉得真好。  
这条裙子也像是可爱风格的婚纱——适合比自己小十岁的小妻子。  
小妻子的婚纱还没脱掉，就已经学会服侍丈夫啦。  
真可爱啊......  
看上去，也像是跨骑在丈夫腿上的小妻子，实际上已经湿到不行了。  
“好紧......”金威廉抱怨。“你把带子收太过了！”  
“对不起。”陈斌说着对不起，实际上用力挺腰呢。被钢骨束腰捆扎的腹部格外能够感受到里面的东西。  
虽然金威廉抱怨，但是没有真的不高兴的意思。  
本来嘛——应迷妹迷弟们的要求穿女装直播，其实只要随便买条裙子、买个假发就好了，大家只是要个意思。  
但是说起来，就认真的考虑陈斌会不会喜欢。  
以前的陈斌完全是异性恋对吧？那些女孩子都有长头发和漂亮的雪纺裙子。  
大概男性都很难分清各种纱、什么是天丝雪纺什么是亚麻雪纺......  
所以只是看着网络上的图，买了一条裙子。  
正常来说，会觉得贵，只不过金威廉有钱，陈斌的薪水也很高......加班费更高。加上金威廉古怪的运气加持，就抢到了别人开抢购器都买不到的限定小裙子。  
比其他人更合适、比模特都合适。  
是穿着婚纱的天使哦。  
陈斌给打哈欠的金威廉解复杂的后背带子的时候心想：下次干脆真的买件婚纱试试吧。

郝明轩当然要穿旗袍！  
最早的旗袍又没有很高开叉，也不是特别修身，但是民国时期，就很容易有各种流行呢，更不要说现代了！  
所以郝明轩觉得旗袍可能还是之前那种开叉只到膝盖的，实际到手就是.......  
就......  
总之，都知道的嘛！  
于是穿着旗袍的郝明轩大哥，涂了复古的口红。偏蓝的大红色。  
高跟鞋，有武学功底也不会因为细高跟的缘故走路歪歪扭扭，反而因为高跟鞋本身的体态修正效果，显得更好看了。  
适合被抱在桌子上玩弄。  
旗袍会落下来，露出大腿，高跟鞋挂在脚尖，被蓝爵抓着脚踝操进去。  
解开盘扣，一颗两颗，露出胸部。  
蓝爵本来觉得自己对旗袍没有什么特殊兴趣，但是现在不确定了。

伯邑考的话，可以有两种方向。  
一种就是古代的公主的感觉，不是小公主，是成熟懂事的长公主。  
另一种就是普通的人妻服装。  
简简单单的女装长裙和薄针织衫，白丝也好，肉丝也好。  
小兔子经常泌乳，胸部变大了，两手交握在身前，居然也能挤出胸部的饱满形状。  
如果是公主的话，大概就是层层叠叠的各种纱衣，拖在地上，还有漂亮的簪子。如果是公主的话，一定要有花钿。是个会体恤从其他国家来的暗卫，所以悄悄用身体抚慰对方的善解人意的公主。  
如果是人妻的话，就是经营着爱心宠物店的伯邑考大哥哥。每天都很认真照料那些被遗弃的小动物，但是晚上绝对不会延迟关店时间。  
回到家里，为丈夫江枫准备晚餐，一杯热乎乎的兔兔奶当然是必备的啦。  
人妻的围裙。  
没有口红，只是涂着润唇膏。香水也不会有，因为小动物们的鼻子非常敏感。  
不过啊，衣橱里有很多昂贵精美的高定。  
毕竟，成为普通人妻之前的伯邑考，可是大家族的孩子哦？  
......  
陈友谅送了那些袒胸露背的就不要提了啊！

陈友谅！  
必须要写这个小妖精的现代形态！  
习惯了化学纤维的触感之后就沉迷了！  
散下头发，戴一只blingnling的水钻耳环。脏橘色口红！可以打扮成小太妹，也可以打扮成乖乖女。  
因为双性的缘故，对待女装的抵触也不像其他人。  
甚至于乐在其中。  
从内裤到戒指都搭配完美，出门也可以很好的骗过路人，纯情的男孩子脸红心跳，地铁上偶遇的这个嘴唇下面有小痣的小姐姐真的好可爱啊......虽然个子也是真的高，但是、但是完全不会让人因为身高就萌生退意！  
正想着搭讪，小姐姐的朋友拉着她的手一起下车了。  
说起来......这两个小姐姐很像呢，果然长得好看的人只会和长得好看的人做朋友。

庄森的话......  
大概只能是夜勤病栋之类的剧情，嗯。  
小花和然然都是贪玩的小朋友嘛，里番AV都看过，还处于想实践情趣的年龄。庄森又是他们两个的肉便器，自然会很高兴的答应啦。  
护士装！  
白丝！  
庄森：我是医生诶......  
高跟鞋！  
然后就是深夜假装晚归的护士，被年轻的小坏蛋X2抓住，带到暗处玩。  
像是雯雅婷的剧情.....诶.......  
当然没有穿内裤！隔着白丝艹进去，庄森都爽到眼睛上翻了。  
反正两个小朋友玩完已经是凌晨三点钟，白丝已经被撕成一条一条的绷在腿上，护士服的领子也被扯开了。精液和肠液顺着布料流到脚底，湿漉漉亮晶晶的很明显。  
这样子还不算哦。  
要走出去一起到街对面的无人停车场。  
虽然街上根本没有人，而且也是监控死角，但是在明亮的路灯下面，穿着破破烂烂的白丝袜，被两个小朋友一前一后的带着。  
......羞耻的同时，每走一步，都好像要高潮了一样。


End file.
